czarnobylfandomcom-20200213-history
Użytkownik:Amoniak/Jak to było/Rozdział 9
Rozdział 9. Dzieła literackie Po awarii przez długi czas niczego nie czytałem: ani czasopism, ani gazet. W szpitalu, kiedy mogłem już czytać, Wołodia Pczelin dostarczał klasyki, a Pietr Wyrodow – powieściami detektywistycznymi. Chyba nic innego nie czytałem, a telewizora, chociaż był na sali, nie oglądałem. Pewnego razu w szpitalu był W.S. Konwiz, proponował „Sarkofag” W. Gubariewa, lecz odmówiłem. Rzecz w tym, że w szpitalu kilka razy przesłuchiwali mnie śledczy, wtedy jeszcze jako świadka, lecz już pojmowałem w jakim kierunku zmierza śledztwo. I dlatego nie oczekiwałem ujrzeć w książkach czy gazetach realnych szacunków wydarzeń. Ze szpitala wypisano mnie 4 listopada 1986 roku, już następnego dnia przyjechałem z żoną do Kijowa. Na wolności byłem miesiąc, podczas którego dwa razy dziennie spacerowałem, by skoordynować ruchy i dojść do siebie. Wszystko było takie ciężkie. Choroba „zjadła” mi 15 kilogramów, do tej pory tego nie odrobiłem. „Zjadła” mięśnie, tłuszczu u mnie nigdy nie było, a tego nie da rady odrobić. I wtedy, 4 grudnia zostałem aresztowany. W areszcie możliwość bycia na bieżąco jest ograniczona. A po procesie oszołomiony żadnego czasopisma, żadnej książki nie byłem w stanie czytać. Tak, szczerze mówiąc, do tej pory nie mam zbytniej ochoty czytać o katastrofie, ale jednak czytam. Teraz już nie ma ogólnie takiego strasznego potępiania personelu, coś zmienią, życzliwie, coś przekręcą. Na przykład, że personel uważał reaktor za zbyt pewny i prosty, jak szafa, nie uprzedzono ich wcześniej i dlatego naruszyli instrukcje. Panowie, nie trzeba ani takiej obrony, ani takich oskarżeń. Porozmawialiby wcześniej z operatorami RBMK czy innych reaktorów. Oni też nie oczekują awarii takiej jak w Czarnobylu – toż to patologia! Tak, też nie spodziewają się, że AZ wnosi dodatnią reaktywność – ba, myślą wręcz, że to niemożliwe. Jakby to powiedział Ukrainiec – безглуздя , нiсенiтниця (absurd, głupstwo). Czyli operatorzy nie spodziewają się ze strony projektantów podstępów, pułapek. Ale i normalny reaktor, spełniający normy, przy nieprzestrzegani reguł jest groźny i nie ma co porównywać do Czarnobyla. W jakimkolwiek artykule można natknąć się na chłostę. Zdawałoby się, że już tyle czasu minęło. Ale nie, to wszystko jest chore. Czystych dzieł literackich nie będziemy poruszać, to sprawa krytyków. Rozpatrzmy tylko dwie dokumentalne powieści i sprawdźmy na ile one są dokumentalne. G. Miedwiediew RAPORT Z CZARNOBYLA Gdyby autor zgodnie z prawdą nazwał tę książkę fikcją literacką, nie byłoby żadnego problemu. Jednak twierdzi, że to książka dokumentalna i użył rzeczywiste nazwiska uczestników awarii. O ile dobrze rozumiem, to w powieści dokumentalnej autor może nanieść tylko zmiany kosmetyczne w stosunku do prawdy. Precyzja w żadnych wypadku nie może zostać przysłonięta ubarwianiem akcji. Jak chcesz pisać pięknie, artystycznie, nie brać brzemienia moralnej odpowiedzialności przed ludźmi żywymi i martwymi, to tak i pisz, tylko nie używaj prawdziwych imion i nazwisk. G. Miedwiediew w powieści obrał mentorski, wręcz prokuratorski ton. Utwór ze względu na treść i bezapelacyjność osądów można uznać za wniosek oskarżenia i wnieść do sądu w celu obciążenia nas (mnie i personelu) srogim wyrokiem, ponieważ w powieści G. Miedwiediew przytacza nowe, dotychczasowemu śledztwu nieznane przestępstwa. No, a cóż? Wszakże ma prawo mieć własne zdanie, jeśli sumiennie zorientował się w sprawie okoliczności awarii, a tam, gdzie nie udało się zasięgnąć rady zorientowanych ludzi, bazuje się na własnym doświadczeniu życiowym w eksploatacji, o czym on nieraz w powieści wspomina. Wspomina o tym, czego nie było. Po sprawdzeniu, okazuje się, że G. Miedwiediew ani jednego dnia nie przepracował w eksploatacji elektrowni atomowych. Pracował w Melekesie (dzisiejszy Dmitrowgrad – przyp. tłum.) w latach 1964-1972 na WK-50, lecz do doświadczalny reaktor, a nie żadna atomowa elektrownia. Na Czarnobylskiej AES był w latach 1972-1974, kiedy do uruchomienia było jeszcze daleko. Pierwszy blok w CzAES uruchomiono 16 września 1977 roku. Od 1974 roku Miedwiediew mieszka w Moskwie. O ile mi wiadomo, tam nigdy elektrowni atomowych nie było. Nawet gabinetowo nie był powiązany z eksploatacją, zajmował się dostarczaniem sprzętu do elektrowni. Tak w praktyce przedstawia się jego „życiowe doświadczenie w eksploatacji”. Cytując: :„Przyjechałem do Prypeci prosto z kliniki moskiewskiej, gdzie leczyłem się z powodu choroby popromiennej. Czułem się jeszcze wtedy źle, ale doszedłem do wniosku, że pracując szybciej wrócę do formy.” Nie wiem jak się czuł, czy źle, czy dobrze, lecz posiadając wiadomości ze szpitala 6. Moskwie (A.K. Guskowa i A.F. Szamaridna) wiem, że u G. Miedwiediewa choroby popromiennej nie było, zaś dawkę otrzymał minimalną. Wiedza technologiczna na temat CzAES G. Miedwiediewa (w 1974 roku, kiedy wyjechał z elektrowni, jeszcze nawet schematów technologicznych pracy nie było) jest tylko w zarysie, co wyszło w książce. Dlatego sam w przyczynach awarii orientować się nie mógł. Doświadczonych ludzi o pomoc nie prosił, zaś, sądząc na podstawie tekstu, jego kompasem było sprawozdanie MAGATE, fałszywe zapiski, które w książce Miedwiediew jeszcze wyolbrzymił własną interpretacją. No, a w kwestiach fizyki reaktorów, a fizyki RBMK w szczególności, Miedwiediew sam straszna noga, nikogo się w tej sprawie nie radził i co chwilę się wykłada. Niesamowite, jak można osiągnąć coś takiego, praktycznie stuprocentową niezgodność referowania sprawy technicznej i wydarzeń rzeczywistych. Tę część powieści krytykować nie ma sensu, to głupie przepisywać całą książkę i omawiać. Dlatego tylko dla demonstracji „dokumentalności” utworu przytoczę parę fragmentów. Na końcu przytoczę fragmenty publikacji w czasopiśmie „Новый мир” № 6 z 1989 roku i zobaczycie oczywiste sprzeczności. G. Miedwiediew pisze: :„Po zatrzymaniu pracy bloku, zatwierdzonej przez głównego inżyniera N.M. Fomina, zamierzano przeprowadzić próby z wyłączonymi systemami ochronnymi w stanie całkowitego odłączenia od energii elektrycznej systemów AES. Energia potrzebna do pracy miała być brana z bezwładnościowego obkręcania się turbin po odcięciu pary.” (str. 16) Oto przede mną leży program testu. Znajduje się on także w tej książce, w załączniku nr 7. Nie ma w „Programie” żadnego fragmentu o wyłączeniu ochrony reaktora. Albo autor powyższego tekstu nie widział Programu na oczy, albo go w ogóle nie zrozumiał. Żadnego pełnego odłączenia systemów od prądu się nie zamierzało. Wręcz przeciwnie, wszystkie mechanizmu były przestawione na rezerwy energetyczne, a z obkręcającego się TG czerpały energie tylko niektóre, konieczne do eksperymentu, mechanizmy. Miało to na celu zabezpieczyć ochładzanie reaktora po zmniejszeniu wydajności TG i odłączeniu jego mechanizmów. Cztery z ośmiu GCN napędzane były rezerwą. Również inne wszystkie ważne podsystemy posiadały zagwarantowany dopływ energii. :„Czego dotyczyła treść eksperymentu i po co on w ogóle był przeprowadzany? Rzecz w tym, że jeżeli elektrownia atomowa nagle zostanie odcięta od dostaw prądu, to, naturalnie, zatrzymają się wszystkie mechanizmy, w tym pompy, także te transportujące wodę przez strefę aktywną reaktora. W wyniki tego dochodzi do roztopienia się rdzenia, czyli MPA. Użycie alternatywnych źródeł energii w takich wypróbowywał test bezwładnościowy turbogeneratora. Wszak, jak długo kręci się TG, tak długo produkowana jest energia elektryczna. Ją można i należy wykorzystać w wypadkach skrajnych. System bezwładnościowy – system w wypadku MPA.” (str. 16) Przy odłączeniu z sieci elektrycznej mechanizmów własnych przez elektrownię (bez MPA) oziębienie aktywnej strefy zabezpiecza GCN zapędzana energią kinetyczną koła zamachowego, obecnego w każdej pompie, a następnie kosztem naturalnej cyrkulacji termoprzekaźnika. Inne mechanizmy napędzane są silnikami dieslowskimi i akumulatorami. SAOR nie bierze w tym udziału. Stopienie się aktywnej strefy reaktora nie jest równoznaczne MPA. Przy roztopieniu aktywnej strefy, reaktor RBMK i blok uważać należy za wadliwy. Wówczas niemożliwe jest uniknięcie zanieczyszczenia elektrowni i terytoriów okolicznych. W wypadku MPA nic takiego nie musi mieć miejsca, chociaż awaria też poważna. Fakt, energie z systemu bezwładnościowego TG wykorzystuje się do napędzania jednego z podsystemów SAOR przy MPA. Lecz ma to za zadanie jedynie zabezpieczyć pracę pomp, innych mechanizmów o tyle, o ile. Na GCN przy MPA nie ma co liczyć, często dochodzi do ich uszkodzenia zaraz w pierwszych sekundach od awarii. Z tego powyższego, długiego cytatu, zgodna z prawda jest tylko ostatnia fraza. :„Podobne testy, lecz z włączonymi systemami obrony, przeprowadzano niejednokrotnie i na Czarnobylskiej AES, i na łodziach podwodnych. Dane mia było w takich uczestniczyć.” (str. 16) AZ w całości było włączone i w tym razem. Na innych elektrowniach takich testów nie było, sam G. Miedwiediew wspomina o tym później w swojej powieści. Byłem na wszystkich tego rodzaju testach i G. Miedwiediewa nie widziałem. Swoją drogą, dziwną rzeczą by było, że na w takich testach brała udział osoba zajmująca się dostarczaniem sprzętu. Prawdziwy dokumentalista! Prawidłowe są tylko słowa. Szkoda, że nie treść z nich stworzona. :„Kiedy reaktor doładowany jest świeżym paliwem, jego zapas reaktywności (uproszczenie – zdolność do wzrostu mocy neutronowej) przekracza zdolności hamujące prętów. W takim wypadku pewna część paliwa (kasety) zostaje usunięta i zastąpiona niereaktywnymi elementami pochłaniającymi (zwanymi dodatkowymi pochłaniaczami), jako nadrobienie dla prętów ruchomych. W miarę wypalania się uranu DP zostają wyciągnięte, a na ich miejsce ładuje się paliwo. :''Jednak niezmienna pozostaje reguła: w miarę wypalania się paliwa liczba prętów w strefie aktywnej nie powinna być mniejsza niż 28-30 sztuk (po Awarii Czarnobylskiej liczbę tę zwiększono do 72), ponieważ w każdym momencie może dojść do sytuacji, gdzie zdolność paliwa do wzrostu mocy okaże się większa, niż zdolność regulacyjna prętów. Te 28-30 prętów znajdujących się w strefie aktywnej reaktora składają się na operatywny zapas reaktywności (A. Diatłow zamieszcza to pismem rozstrzelonym, tłumacz podkreśla). Innymi słowy, na wszystkich etapach eksploatacji reaktora, jego zdolność do niekontrolowanego wzrostu nie może przekraczać zdolności zapobiegających prętów chłonnych.” (str. 17) Amatorzy fizyki niech nie rozpaczają i nie wyzywają siebie od matołów, że nic nie zrozumieli z tego długiego wywodu. Tutaj nie ma czego rozumieć. Ten tekst to jedno wielkie „gdzieś dzwoniło, tylko nie wiadomo, w którym kościele”. O co chodzi. Po uruchomieniu pierwszego bloku Leningradzkiej AES w miarę wypalania paliwa zaczęto wyjmować DP i zastępować je kasetami paliwowymi. Zauważono, że reaktor zaczyna być coraz bardziej „wybredny” – aby mieć go pod kontrolą trzeba było kontrolować położenie trzonów do 40 razy na minutę. Było to skutkiem zwiększenia się parowego efektu reaktywności. Przeprowadzono badania i wydano rekomendację – zwiększyć wzbogacenie uranem-235 (na LAES wyniosło ono 1,8%) albo nie wyjmować części DP. Wtedy podjęto decyzję, aby w aktywnej strefie znajdowało się nie mniej niż 30 DP. Przy wzbogaceniu na poziomie 1,8%, a nawet 2%, to mało. Potem zwiększono wzbogacenie do 2%, nauka uznała to bezpodstawnie na wystarczający poziom, a następnie wyciągało się już wszystkie DP, bo źle wpływały na ekonomiczność. Tak, na czwartym bloku CzAES 26 kwietnia w strefie aktywnej znajdował się jeden DP, nie pamiętam już dlaczego tam został. Nie ma stosunku DP do OZR. Je się kompensuje (tłumi, pochłania) prętami SUZ – RR, AR i UPS, co może być szybko (operatywnie) uruchomione przez operatora. A żeby wyciągnąć jeden DP za pomocą działa ładującego (rus. разгрузоч но загрузочной – specjalne urządzenie do ładowania paliwa w elektrowniach jądrowych – przyp. tłum.) potrzeba kilku godzin – gdzie tu operatywność? Proszę mi wybaczyć za taki długi cytat, lecz jest to konieczne. Autor i dalej w tekście, niejednokrotnie tak samo nieprawdziwie, przytacza pojęcie OZR i tłumaczy przewijające się procesy. Lecz jak można tłumaczyć innym, samemu nie rozumiejąc? Chyba na zasadzie – pięć razu im wytłumaczę, może w końcu i sam zrozumiem. :„W styczniu 1986 roku, dyrektor AES W.P. Briuchanow przesłał do zaakceptowania program testów głównemu projektantowi w „Hydroprojekcie” i Gostatomenergonadzorze. Odpowiedzi nie uzyskano. Ani dyrekcję Czarnobylskiej AES, ani związek eksploatacyjny Sojuzatomenergo to nie zaniepokoiło. Nie zaniepokoiło to też Hydroprojektu i Gostatomenergonadzoru.” (str. 17) I na kolejnych dwóch stronach G. Miedwiediew opisuje, jacy to nieodpowiedzialni ludzie i gdzie od takich oczekiwać czegoś dobrego. Aby nadać wiarygodności tekstu, pisze „w styczniu 1986 roku”. Pamiętacie jak u Sałytkowa-Szczedrina (rosyjski pisarz, gubernator Wiatki – przyp. tłum.) o kolejnym naczelniku miasta powiedziano: znaleziony w łóżku, pokąsany przez pluskwy w 1856 roku. Nie. Program został podpisany przez głównego inżyniera 24 kwietnia 1986 roku. Wcale jednak nie chcę twierdzić, że Gostatomenergonadzor i „Hydroprojekt” sumiennie wypełniały swoje zadania i nie kłamstwem to udowadniać. :„Należy wspomnieć o jeszcze jednym drobiazgu, o którym nie wspomina żadne sprawozdanie o Awarii. Oto on: stan bezwładnościowy turbogeneratora przy praktycznie wyłączonej z pracy AZ planowany był zawczasu i nie tylko miał odzwierciedlenie w programie testów, ale i był już przygotowany technicznie. 2 tygodnie przed eksperymentem na panelu BSzczU czwartego energobloku był uruchomiony przycisk MPA, sygnał, który dotyczył tylko wtórnych elektrołańcuchów, lecz bez kontrolno-pomiarowych przyrządów i części pomp. Czyli sygnał tego przycisku był czysto imitacyjny.” (str. 19) Cóż za archeolog. Ciekawe, skąd wykopał taki przycisk. Jednak nie on pierwszy. Figuruje on u ekspertów sądowych i w akcie oskarżenia. Sytuacja z przyciskiem miała miejsce 25 kwietnia, a nie 2 tygodnie wcześniej, co poświadczył świadek elektromonter Mole. Bez programu operatorzy nie dadzą nic ustalić. W komisjach o tym się nie wspomina, ponieważ nie można tym obciążyć personelu. Tylko eksperci sądowi i G. Miedwiediew wnoszą tę nowość. Eksperci przyznają, że nie ma o tym dokumentów, a G. Miedwiediew to w ogóle wymyśla fest. Oto jak mówi: :„Jeszcze raz wyjaśniam Drogiemu Czytelnikowi: przy uruchomieniu AZ wszystkie 211 sztuk prętów pochłaniających spada w dół, wlewa się woda chłodząca, włączają się awaryjne pompy i aparaty dieslowskie awaryjnego zasilania. Włączone zostają również pompy awaryjnego chłodzenia z baku czystego kondensatu i pompy czerpiące wodę z basenu pod reaktorem. Czyli środki ochrony większe niż potrzebę, jeżeli umiejętnie uruchomione. :Otóż wszystkie te środku trzeba było uruchomić na sygnał guziku MPA. Lecz oni, niestety, byli wytrąceni z rytmu pracy, obawiali się szoku termicznego reaktora, poprzez wpuszczenie zimnej wody do reaktora. Tę podejrzaną myśl zapewne zasiali w ich umysłach kierownicy AES (Briuchanow, Diatłow, Fomin) i wyższe kierownictwo w Moskwie.” (str. 19) Wsadził G. Miedwiediew wszystko do jednego worka. Dla różnych alarmów są różne algorytmy działania. Zakładamy, że jemu chodziło o AZ przy MPA. Lecz przy eksperymencie obiegu wcale nie zamierzano dziurawić, więc po co podłączać SAOR i pompy podające wodę z basenu pod reaktorem? Wody nie ma po co czerpać – wypełni tylko separator pary. System awaryjnego oziębiania reaktora jest odpowiedni dla MPA. 26 kwietnia 1986 roku MPA nie było. Nie wiem klasyfikować tę katastrofę, nazywa się ją maksymalna hipotetyczną awarią. Niechaj i tak będzie! Nie będę tutaj pisał wykładu, ludzie niezbyt pozytywnie przyjmą pewnie opowieści na temat funkcjonowania AES. A jeśli to rzeczywiście mogło zapobiec awarii? Jednak, jak to się mówi, ufaj, lecz sprawdzaj. Przyjmijmy opcję G. Miedwiediewa, w której SAOR zostaje włączony wraz z początkiem bezwładnościowego trybu TG. Jak to mogło wpłynąć na reaktor? Zużycie termoprzekaźnika i bez tego było spore, dlatego dodanie zimnej wody mogło zmniejszyć ilość wody parującej, a co za tym idzie i reaktywność. Rozpatrywać trzeba tylko działanie SAOR od danej chwili. Umówmy się, że od od przycisku MPA i uruchomienia AZ. Dane czasowe weźmiemy, po prostu, zarejestrowane przez centralizowanej kontroli „Skała”, a nie jak w powieści, nie wiadomo skąd: :1:23 i 40 sekund – naciśniecie przycisku AZ :1:23 i 46-47 sekund – nagły skok mocy reaktora. Czyli, w ciągu tych 6 sekund, już wzrosło ciśnienie w obiegu i nadanie wody nawet pompą zapasową nie pomogłoby, nie mówiąc już o balonach. Proste zadanie – czy ta zima woda zdoła w ciągu 6 sekund do aktywnej strefy reaktora. Wówczas zdołała by wpłynąć na sytuację. Rachunek, którego teraz nie będę tu przytaczał, że nawet przy niepełnym domknięciu zaworów woda na odcinku nieco powyżej 30 metrów nie dojdzie w mniej niż 10 sekund. A po 10 sekundach ta woda już nic nie zdziała. Aktywnej strefy już nie ma. Inny wariant – załóżmy, że SAOR włącza się wraz z odcięciem par od turbin, a przycisk AZ naciska się po 36 sekundach, jak to było na bloku. To także nic nie da – po 36 sekundach zimna woda przejdzie przez całą strefę, a wniesiona negatywna reaktywność zostanie skompensowany przez regulatory mocy. Tak oto przedstawia się sytuacja z radą G. Miedwiediewa o podłączeniu SAOR. Wydaje mi się, że przedmiot, o którym się mówi, trzeba znać. Ta refleksja została przywołana z powodu następnej kwestii: kiedy byłem jeszcze w więzieniu, sympatyczna korespondentka telewizji francuskiej pytał, dlaczego nie dostarczyłem reaktorowi wody. W żaden sposób nie mogłem się domyślić, o jaką wodę mu chodziło. Już po zakończeniu wywiadu, powiedziała mi, że czytała książkę G. Miedwiediewa. Wtedy zrozumiałem, o której wodzie była mowa. A powieść nadal idzie w świat siejąc kłamstwo. Nawet tak tendencyjna komisja sądowa musiała uznać, że wyprowadzenie SAOR nie wpłynęło ani na powstanie, ani na rozwój awarii. A wszystkie późniejsze wywody w powieści dotyczące tej sprawy są absolutnie bezpodstawne, czysto spekulacyjne, działające tylko na wyobraźnię i umysły tych, którzy w sprawie funkcjonowania bloku są nieobeznani. A takich jest zdecydowana większość, nawet wśród fachowców. Ogólnie, wiedza tu nie pomoże, potrzebne są konkrety. Oto fragment przedstawiający zakres wiedzy autora z fizyki. Bardzo pokazowy. :„Przecież te 350 metrów sześciennych awaryjnej wody ze zbiorników SAOR, kiedy rozpoczął się nagły wzrost na neutronach natychmiastowych (podkreślenie moje – A.D.), kiedy zerwano GCN i reaktor pozostał bez chłodzenia, mogły uratować sytuacje i stłumić parowy efekt reaktywności, najważniejszy z wszystkich…” (str. 22) Nie, jeśli zaczął się już rozbieg na neutronach natychmiastowych, to nie ma żadnego ratunku. Zatrzymać to może tylko destrukcja reaktora. Na str. 10 w powieści G. Miedwiediew przywołuje listę awarii w ZSRR na reaktorach: „7 maja 1966 roku wydarzył się rozbieg reaktora na neutronach natychmiastowych w reaktorze wrzących na AES w Melekesie. Napromieniowaniu zostali poddani kierownik zmiany AES i dozymetrysta. Reaktor został ugaszony poprzez zrzucenie do niego dwóch worków z kwasem bornym.” Niewysłowione szczęście mieli ci ludzie – nagle neutrony natychmiastowe stały się bardzo leniwe. Zdążono znieść worki z kwasem bornym i ugasić reakcję. Przy rozbiegu na normalnych neutronach opóźnionych ludzie nawet nie mają czasu pomyśleć. Czysty absurd! :„Jednocześnie wprowadzenie takiej ilości prętów do strefy aktywnej powoduje krótkotrwały skok reaktywności, ponieważ najpierw do strefy najpierw wchodzą grafitowe końcówki (długości 5 metrów), a następnie pusty odcinek długości 1 metra. Taki skok reaktywności przy stabilnie kierowanym reaktorze nie jest niczym strasznym, jednak zbieg niekorzystnych czynników może przyczynić się do tego, iż ten skok okaże się przeważający, powodując rozbieg reaktora. :''Operatorzy o tym wiedzieli czy tkwili w błogiej niewiedzy? Sądzę, że wiedzieli, a przynajmniej powinni, SIUR L. Toptunow zwłaszcza. Jednak był on młodym i niedoświadczonym fachowcem, wiedza nie przesiąkła tak jeszcze jego kości i krwi…” (str. 27) Obraz przedstawianych tutaj trzonów SUZ i ich mechanizmów jest przez G. Miedwiediewa jest zaburzony. Ale to nieważne. Ważne co innego. G. Miedwiediew uważa nagły skok reaktywności przy uruchomieniu AZ za nic groźnego! Żeby coś takiego oświadczyć, trzeba naprawdę mocno upaść na głowę. W każdym wypadku, to poza granicami zdrowego, inżynierskiego rozsądku. Awaryjna ochrona reaktora została skonstruowana nie tylko chronić reaktor w stanie stabilnym, lecz przede wszystkim w sytuacjach awaryjnych. I oto, na przykład, dochodzi do sytuacji, kiedy zostaje ogłoszony sygnał zmniejszenia czasu podwajania się mocy – wówczas reaktora już ma nadmierną reaktywność – zostaje uruchomiona AZ, która dodatkowo wnosi reaktywność. Tak było 26 kwietnia 1986 roku. Fakt, w momencie naciśnięcia AZ-5, czyli uruchomieniu AZ, reaktor był nadkrytyczny, do stanu awarii przeszedł w 3 sekundy. To nic strasznego? To okropne!!! Jest absolutnie zrozumiały szok kierownika zmiany Saszy Akimowa: :„Wszystko robiłem poprawnie. Nie rozumiem, dlaczego do tego doszło” (str. 27). A jak można coś takiego zrozumieć? W normalnej sytuacji, bez jakichkolwiek oznak awarii, naciska się przycisk tłumienia reaktora, a otrzymuje się w zamian eksplozję. Tylko przy ogromnej perwersji moralności i fundamentów człowieczeństwa, przy całkowitym zapomnieniu podstawowych praw, można obwiniać personel, jak to miało miejsce i ma nadal. Nie wiedzieli o tym ani Toptunow, ani Akimow, ani żaden inny pracownik elektrowni atomowej z reaktorem RBMK. Jakby wiedzieli, to chcieliby pracować? A nasza niewiedza wcale nie była taka błoga. To bezpośrednia zasługa Kierownika Naukowego A.P. Aleksandrowa i Głównego Konstruktora N.A. Dołłieżała. Ich pracownicy zapewne znali (a Aleksandrow na pewno znał – są na to dokumenty) niedopuszczalne niedociągnięcia w funkcjonowaniu reaktora i powinni użyć wszelkich środków do ich likwidacji. A na pewno już zawiadomić o tym personel, poprzez informacje w odpowiednich dokumentach. No i zawiadamiali, lecz błędnie. Sprawozdanie NIKIET utwierdza w wierze, że współczynnik reaktywności mocy jest zawsze ujemny – tak naprawdę był dodatni. Teraz znajdują się tacy, pokroju G. Miedwiediewa, co z wyrzutem będą mówić: „Nie umiał tego personel”. Tak, jakby było to coś podstawowego do wkucia. Lecz to nie takie proste. Sam G. Miedwiediew zaczyna się gubić. W rekach IAE i NIKIET była, jak dowiedziano się po Awarii, wystarczająca ilość eksperymentalnych danych z elektrowni, aby dogłębnie i dokładnie zrozumieć mechanizm procesów w RBMK. Nie pojęli, nie uczynili. Nie zrobił nic także Gostatomenergonadzor, również będący w posiadaniu danych. Jednak myślę, że oni się nie domyślili, nie uważam, że znali i wiedzieli, a nie robili. Jeszcze cytat z powieści. :„Jest potrzebne jeszcze jedno wyjaśnienie. Reaktor atomowy można kontrolować dzięki biegowi neutronów opóźnionych, których „los” zaznacza się literą β (beta). Według PBJa przyrost mocy reaktora nie może przekroczyć 0,0065 β w ciągu minuty. Jeśli wykładnik neutronów opóźnionych przekroczy 0,5 β, wówczas dochodzi do skoków na neutronach natychmiastowych. Naruszenie regulaminu i bezpieczeństwa reaktora, o których mówiłem powyżej, zagrażało reaktorowi, kiedy współczynnik wynosił 5 β, doprowadzając do fatalnej destabilizacji reaktora. :''Tworzyli ten łańcuszek Briuchanow, Fomin, Diatłow, Akimow, Toptunow?” (str. 27). I jak, Czytelnik, zrozumiał? Nie? Nic dziwnego. Coś takiego zrozumieć nie da rady. Mi też niezrozumiałe, dlaczego G. Miedwiediew mierzy szybkość wzrostu mocy w jednostkach reaktywności. Ciekawe, czy on w łyżkach albo czarkach tego mierzyć nie próbował – wszystko przecież jedno, byle by jednostki podobnie brzmiały. „Jeśli wykładnik neutronów opóźnionych przekroczy 0,5 β”. Jak wielkość można porównywać do samej siebie? Przecież beta to właśnie wykładnik neutronów opóźnionych. We wszystkich podręcznikach o reaktorach podaje się, że rozbieg na neutronach natychmiastowych następuje przy 1 β, a nie 0,5 β. No, odkrycie nowe! Ciekawe, czy już opatentował? Ten łańcuszek to uroił się tylko podczas gorączki w Miedwiediewowej głowie. Uważam, że analizowaniu stanu wiedzy autora „Raportu z Czarnobyla” na temat reaktorów, bloków, okolicznościach awarii i fizyki za zakończone. I jak z takiej to pozycji, można oceniać działania operatorów i przyczyny Awarii? Ciężko. Nieprawdopodobnie ciężko. Lecz G. Miedwiediewowi to nie straszne. Byle do przodu… Tak trzeba. Dla honorarium. Obsmarował operatorów i tak już zbesztanych – wszak oni już nie żyją. Więc nie trzeba się z nimi już liczyć. A on przecież żyć za coś musi. G. Miedwiediewowi wydaje się za mało przytaczanie oszczerczych komisji i odkopanie przycisku MPA. Na str. 26 przywołuje „brutalne naruszenia, założone w Programie i wprowadzone w trakcie przygotowań do eksperymentu i przeprowadzenia go”. Nie będę ich tu cytował, są one wzięte z raportu radzieckich fachowców dla MAGATE. Lecz oto nowość. Proszę spojrzeć na punkt piąty, tam mówią, że obrona uruchamiana na cieplnych parametrach była w całości wyłączona. Miedwiediew zaś dodaje, mówiąc: „zablokowano ochronę turbinową, względem poziomu wody, ciśnienia pary w separatorach i parametrach termicznych”. Bez błędu już nie mógł przepisać. Za słabo? No to jeszcze: :„Wreszcie odłączyli oba agregaty dieslowskie, a także robocze i zapasowe transformatory, odłączając tym samym blok od wszelkich źródeł zasilania elektrycznego i energetycznego. Pragnąc przeprowadzić „czysty eksperyment”, tak naprawdę zakończyli łańcuch nieszczęśliwych czynników prowadzących do awarii.” (str. 26) Co jest kłamstwem? Niewiele, tylko za dużo treści. G. Miedwiediew troszkę dodał. Zaś taki oto kreuje obraz! :Środki bezpieczeństwa? – Wszystko wyłączone, nie oszczędzano niczego. :Zasilanie elektryczne? – Wszystko odłączono i zablokowano. :Personel? – No, oczywiście – troglodyci, albo tacy, co im dopiero ogon odpadł. :Więc tak nas, Drogi Czytelniku, wykreowano i nadal się tak widzi dzięki pomocy Miedwiediewowej. Opis wydarzeń do awarii i ich interpretacja są nieprawidłowe i inne być nie mogą, znając stan wiedzy autora. Oczywiście, można opisywać coś nie znając się na tym, jeśli reportaż opiera się na zeznaniach naocznych świadków. Lecz tupet i uznawanie się za wielkiego znawce zabraniają G. Miedwiediewowi z kimkolwiek się kontaktować. Zatrzymam się jeszcze przy kilku fragmentach. :„O 1:07 do sześciu pracujących GCN dodatkowo włączonych było jeszcze po jednej o podobnych spracowaniach, aby po zakończeniu testu w obiegu cyrkulacji pozostało działających cztery GCN dla pewnego oziębiania strefy aktywnej.” Prawda. Lecz na str. 34 ''„Sumaryczne zużycie przez reaktor zaczęło spadać przez to, że wszystkie osiem GCN działały na obkręcającym się TG.” Jak widzimy, autor zapomina co pisał cztery strony wcześniej, albo w ogóle nie wie co mówi. Jak to wszystkie osiem GCN zasilane są bezwładnościowym TG, a cztery, po zakończeniu obkręcania, zostaną dla zabezpieczenia oziębiania strefy? Jednak wszystko da się wyjaśnić. Cztery GCN jak i zdecydowana większość mechanizmów bloku posiadało rezerwowe zasilanie, aby uniknąć awarii. A więc jednak, blef. Zasilanie było. Proszę spojrzeć na Program. Proszę spojrzeć, jak to opisuje komisja G.A. Szaszarina na podstawie przestudiowania zarejestrowanych parametrów przez system scentralizowanej kontroli, a nie spekulacji. A oto już proste oskarżenie mnie, będącego w niedoli. :„Pytanie: czy można było w tej sytuacji uniknąć katastrofy? Można było. Należało tylko zrezygnować z eksperymentu, podłączyć SAOR i zasilanie rezerwowe. Ręcznie, stopniowo przystąpić do obniżania mocy reaktora aż do pełnego wygaszenia, w żadnym wypadku nie zrzucając AZ, bo to było równorzędne eksplozji… Lecz tej szansy nie wykorzystano.” (str. 30) Ale doradził. Wszystko takie proste. Trzeba było wziąć sześć prętów RR i wpuścić do strefy. I tak szóstkami doprowadzić do wygaszenia i wówczas zrzucić AZ. Można było i czwórkami trzonów. Można było i zacząć korzystając z regulatorów. Lecz o tym wiadomo teraz, kiedy znana jest nienaturalna właściwość AZ. Działania z SAOR i zasilaniem są zbędne. Wtedy ja tego jeszcze, przepraszam za słownictwo, nie pojął, nie ubił we łbie, nie dorąbał sobie tego… A gdybym mój umysł w takim czasie zdążył to zrozumieć, to bym od razu za Kaszpirowskiego, Czumaka i Tarasowa występował. I orderów bym zażądał więcej niż sam Leonid Eliasz Breżniew. Nie, nie mam wyrzutów sumienia, iż nie domyśliłem się o niebezpieczeństwie (?!) związanym z zrzutem AZ. I mieć ich nie będę. Domyślić się tego nie można, po prostu trzeba o tym wiedzieć. Lecz gdybym o tym wiedział, to on jednego dnia dłużej bym na reaktorach nie pracował. 26 kwietnia 1986 roku uruchomiliśmy AZ automatycznie, ale przecież ona może się włączyć automatycznie poprzez sygnał alarmowy. Nie wiadomo kiedy i jak. G. Miedwiediew stworzył obraz fantastyczny. Tylko po co? Nie trzeba było nic wymyślać, to co się tam działo naprawdę to istna fantasmagoria. :„I wtem Perewaczenko aż się wzdrygnął. Zaczęły się silne i często huki w rurociągach, 350-kilogramowe kostki – mające projektową nazwę – „zbiór jedenaście” – zaczęło podskakiwać i opadać na główki kanałów, jakby tysiąc siedemset osób zaczęły podrzucać swymi czapkami. Cała powierzchnia płyty jakby ożyła, wirowała w dzikim tańcu. Drżały i wyginały się kosze obrony biologicznej wokół reaktora. To oznaczało, że pod powierzchnią już kłębiła się mieszanina piorunująca…” (str. 33) No, kostki „zbioru jedenaście” były 50-kilogramowe, ale to nieważne. Piękna opowieść G. Miedwiediewa. Chłopom kazał skakać i podrzucać czapki. Bogata wyobraźnia. Tylko z technicznego punktu widzenia to niemożliwe. Znów, gdzieś zdzwoniło, tylko nie wiadomo w którym kościele. Sprawa tyczy się wodoru. Zgodnie z wynikami czasowymi. 1:23 i 40 sekund, moc 200 MW, parametry w normie. Tu nie ma żadnych dziwów – rejestracja systemu kontroli. Nic wydarzyć się nie może. W 43 sekundzie sygnał przekroczenia mocy i zmniejszenia okresu rozbiegu reaktora. Też jeszcze nic wydarzyć się nie może, bo moc wynosi zaledwie 530 MW. Lecz już tutaj zaczynają się niejasności i ten moment będę uważać za początek „tańca”. W 47 sekundzie dochodzi już do wybuchu. Otóż, w ciągu czterech sekund z balkonu z centralnej sali nie da rady uciec w nie wiadomo jakiej ekstremalnej sytuacji. Nie ma tam krętych schodów, znów autor pomieszał dwie różne rzeczy. Kiedy byłem jeszcze w pace, przeczytałem tę powieść i dla upewnienia się napisałem list do kilku świadków tamtych wydarzeń. Sasza Juwczenko, starszy inżynier-mechanik (SIM) sali reaktora, odpisał: :„Praktycznie od samego początku zmiany aż do eksplozji byłem razem z W.I. Pierewaczenko. Najpierw na BSzczU-3, później na pompiarni GCN trzeciego bloku, a następnie u mnie u SIM-ów. Stamtąd zamierzaliśmy iść do Chodemczuka na czwartym bloku (pomieszczenie 435). Lecz go niespodziewanie pilnie wezwano na BSzczU-4, na który się udał, mówiąc, żebym poczekał na niego na miejscu. Po jego odejściu (po 1-2 minutach) rozległ się pierwszy huk, później eksplozja. Więc on nie mógł przebywać na sali i obserwować tego, co opisuje G. Miedwiediew. W każdym razie on o tym nic nie opowiadał.” Także potwierdzam: Perewaczenko przed samym początkiem przejścia TG w stan bezwładności był na BSzczU czwartego bloku. Nikt takiej opowieści od Perewaczenko nie słyszał. Może G. Miedwiediew dla kaprysu daje taki „dokumentalny obraz”? :„Więc, jeśli wierząc maszynie, w górnej części na wysokości jednej trzeciej aktywnej strefy reaktora utworzyła się jakby płaska kula wyznaczająca teren wysokiego wydzielania energii o średnicy blisko siedmiu metrów i wysokości trzech. Właśnie w tej części strefy (jej waga bliska 50 ton) dochodziło do destabilizacji i reakcji na neutronach natychmiastowych, właśnie tutaj doszło do katastrofy termicznej, roztopienia, a następnie wyparowania paliwa jądrowego do atmosfery. Właśnie tę część wyrzuciła na dużą wysokość eksplozja mieszaniny piorunującej.” Maszynie, w przeciwieństwie do ludzi, zawsze trzeba wierzyć, ona inaczej niż w wypadku ludzi, nie jest skora do kreowania koniunkturalnych tez. Jednak niszczenie zapoczątkowane było w dolnej strefie reaktora, to fakt powszechnie uznany. Na początku wejścia prętów do strefy aktywnej, w górnej części docierają pochłaniacze zmniejszając pole neutronowe, zaś w dolnej zostaje wyparta woda, przez materiały słabiej od niej neutrony pochłaniające; wniesiona zostaje dodatnia reaktywność i właśnie w dolnej strefie zapoczątkowany został gwałtowny wzrost mocy i tam przede wszystkim zachodzą niekorzystne procesy. Zadziwiająco chętnie ludzie, którzy nawet nie liznęli tematu, na którym się nie znają, wydają oświadczenia kierując się instynktem stadnym. Dopóki nie stworzono wiarygodnych danych na temat ilości wyrzuconego paliwa, szacować to można tylko na podstawie zanieczyszczenia terenów wokół elektrowni oraz bloku. I, oczywiście, przy swobodzie nauki od nacisków ideologicznych W jakimkolwiek wypadku powoływanie się na dane ilości wyrzuconych materiałów z reaktora z powieści G. Miedwiediewa, co już miało miejsce w prasie, jest niezgodne z prawem. U autora na pierwszy rzut oka widać zniekształcone pojęcie o samej eksplozji, a opierając się na niepewnych przesłankach, sami Państwo rozumieją, dobrych wniosków wyciągnąć nie można. Teraz o działaniach Diatłowa, czyli moich, z 26 kwietnia i nie tylko. To, że wydałem się Miedwiediewowi zezowatym i krzywołapnym, to nieważne. Może i faktycznie taki jestem. My dla samych siebie pięknisiami się wydajemy. A jeśliby popatrzeć na siebie z boku, to… No, ale to ma się nijak do tematu. Kim jestem i jak uzyskałem posadę zastępcy głównego inżyniera? Po trzech latach technikum pracowałem w zakładzie. Chociaż posiadałem dyplom i mogłem bez odpracowania przystąpić do studiów, postanowiłem nabyć praktyki. Po zakończeniu w 1959 roku Moskiewskiego Instytutu Inżynieryjno-Fizycznego zostałem skierowany na Daleki Wschód. Wkrótce zostałem kierownikiem laboratorium. Było mało pracy i mało pieniędzy. Rodzina, dwoje dzieci. Posiadałem energie, wiedzę i zapał do pracy. Poprosiłem o skierowanie na centrum edukacyjne, gdzie nauczyłem się fachu operatora energetycznego kontroli łodzi podwodnych. Pozostawszy kierownikiem laboratorium, pracowałem także przy testach praktycznych łodzi podwodnych. Miałem coraz więcej ludzi pod sobą. Wypłata solidna, praca też. Może się wydawać, że wszystkie kawałki żelastwa takie same. Lecz tak naprawdę, każda łódź, nawet tego samego modelu, ma swoje unikalne cechy. Pracowało się normalnie, dobre stosunki z ludźmi, zarówno podległymi jak i przełożonymi. Góra nie darzyła mnie jakąś szczególną sympatią, ale jako pracownika szanowała. Uważam, że wystarczy być kompetentnym i uczciwym. W każdym razie, nikt nie skarżył się na pracę ze mną. Mogłem być nieco zaborczy, ale nic poza tym. Byłem wymagający, owszem. Ciężko mi powiedzieć, czy byłem dobrym kierownikiem, czy miałem dar współpracy z innymi. Jednak sądzę, że byłem nie najgorszym. Kiedy zwolniłem się z zakładu i poszedłem pracować do Czarnobyla, to kilku podległych mi ludzi też przyjechało pracować ze mną. Żadnemu z nich nic nie mówiłem, nie kazałem. Po prostu, kiedy przyjechali i złożyli podania, rekomendowałem ich dyrektorowi jako dobrych pracowników. Nie śmiem twierdzić, że oni przyjechali pracować za mną. Po prostu, chcieli wyjechać z Komsomolska i nie bali się pracować znów pod moim zwierzchnictwem. I nie należy do nich się lekceważąco odnosić „druhowie-towarzysze”. Wszyscy oni: A.A. Sitnikow, W.A. Czugonow, W.A. Orłow, W.W. Griszczienko, A.W. Krat, pokazali się jako pracownicy w elektrowni z jak najlepszej strony. I po cóż umniejszać Sławę Orłowa, obywatelu Miedwiediewie? Wczoraj go widziałem. I do Połtawy przyjechał zabrać mnie z więzienia. Przyjdzie czas – umrzemy. Sława Orłow, Tola Krat, Walera Łomakin trzy razy przyjeżdżali do mnie do Połtawy na widzenia w więzieniu. Ogromnie jestem im wdzięczny. Wielkości tych czynów nie jestem w stanie żaden sposób zmierzyć. Trzeba było tam być, żeby zrozumieć tego znaczenie. Jak ja się w ogóle do ludzi odnosiłem? Jak zasługiwali, tak się odnosiłem. Przy czym w sprawach zawodowych znaczenie miała dla mnie tylko jakość pracownicza. Wiedziałem, że ani 200 sekund nie upracuję z człowiekiem niepotrzebnym (użyto terminu Лишний человек – przenośnia z literatury rosyjskiej – przyp. tłum.), chociażby nie wiadomo jak był sympatyczny. Nie było takich, którym bym pobłażał, ale też nie było takich, do których odnosiłbym się zbyt krytycznie. Kiedy doszło do nieszczęścia, śledztwo wytrwale starało się wskazać jako winowajców personel, a zwłaszcza Diatłowa. Jednak nie potrafili otrzymać zeznań mnie obciążających, oprócz dwóch pisarzy, którzy przez sąd nie zostali wezwani na świadka. A z Komsomołu, gdzie robiono wywiad środowiskowy, nie otrzymano żadnych niesprzyjających mi zeznań. Dziękuję Wam, Drodzy Koledzy. Lecz nie tylko Diatłow, ale i inni kierownicy jakoś nie chcieli psuć atmosfery w elektrowni. Podczas mojego pobytu w elektrowni dwukrotnie przeprowadzano badania socjalno-psychologiczne, nie pamiętam już przez kogo. I nie znaleziono żadnych odchyleń od innych ekip AES, ani pod względem psychiki operatorów, ani pod względem stosunków w społeczności. I zupełnie nie w tym przyczyna awarii z 26 kwietnia. Ja bym do dziś pracował w Komsomole, ale, jak widać, nie do nas wybór naszych dróg należy. Ciągłe wyjazdy służbowe, niesprzyjające warunki pracy na morzu, jeden rozkaz, komisja i trzeba było zmienić miejsce. Podczas urlopu zajechałem do miasta Prypeć i porozumiałem się z dyrektorem W.P. Briuchanowem w sprawie posady zastępcy kierownika zespołu reaktora. O posadzie kierownika nie było wówczas mowy, albowiem stanowisko było już zajęte. Przy mojej rozmowie z Briuchanowem nikogo nie było, Miedwiediew nie ma jak się do niej odnieść. Z resztą, on w ogóle wyolbrzymia swoja rolę w doborze ludzi pracujących na elektrowni, on z niej odszedł w 1974 roku, a wtedy nawet budżetu na wypłaty dla personelu nie było. Nawiasem mówiąc, to najważniejszy czynnik, definiujący termin uruchomienia bloku. Nie ma pieniędzy, nie ma i otwarcia. Możliwe, że W.P. Briuchanow z Miedwiediewem o ludziach rozmawiał, lecz nie o konkretnych osobach, o tym nie mogło być mowy. Do elektrowni przyjechałem we wrześniu 1973 roku, otrzymując wezwanie po 14 latach pracy w zakładzie. Rektory łodzi podwodnych są inne, nieco mniejsze, ale nie zabawki, tylko normalnie reaktory energetyczne. W Elektrowni Czarnobylskiej pracowałem jako zastępca, a później jako kierownik zespołu pracującego na reaktorze, a lutego 1983 roku zostałem zastępcą głównego inżyniera, czyli drugie stanowisko z kolei. Więc doświadczenie w pracy z reaktorami mam niemałe. A oskarżenia Miedwiediewa skierowane w stronę Diatłowa są bezpodstawne. :„Otóż, czy Diatłow był w stanie szybko i prawidłowo ocenić sytuacje w momencie dochodzenia do awarii? Myślę, że nie. Co więcej, zapewne on nawet nie miał wystarczająco rozwiniętego poczucia niebezpieczeństwa i ostrożności, co musi charakteryzować operatora reaktorów. Natomiast brak szacunku do podwładnych i lekceważenie Regulaminów aż za nadto… Właśnie te cechy rozwinęły się w Diatłowie, wręcz rozkwitły, kiedy podczas odłączania systemu lokalnej regulacji automatycznej SIUR Leonid Toptunow nie potrafił ustabilizować reaktora na poziomie mocy 1500 MW i zwalił go do 30 MW mocy cieplnej.” (str. 24, 25) Brzmi to i prawdopodobnie, ale dlaczego Miedwiediew wytyka Diatłowowi zdolność oceny sytuacji? Na jakiej podstawie? Nie ma takiej podstawy. On mnie w pracy nie widział. A 26 kwietnia żadnej dramatycznej decyzji nie trzeba było podejmować. Podstępowaliśmy według obowiązujących na ten czas wytycznych dokumentów. Tragedia polega na tym, że do awarii doszło w najnormalniejszej sytuacji. Nasze działania trzeba oceniać z punktu widzenia prawa 26 kwietnia 1986 roku, a nie stanu wiedzy dzisiejszej. Do takiego absurdu, jak zakaz zrzucania AZ, nigdy bym się nie domyślił, o tym już pisałem. A wydruki i wykresy położenia prętów o 1:22 i 30 sekund, o których Miedwiediew mówi na stronie 33, też nie było, o tym także już mówiłem wcześniej. Ci, z którymi pracowałem mówią o mnie inaczej – ostrożny. Lekceważenie Regulaminów… aż za nadto? Skąd to Miedwiediew wytrzasnął? W akcie oskarżenia tego nie było. Ja sam żadnych operacji nie dokonywałem, wszystko było czynione przez kierowników zmian bloku lub elektrowni. Tego zataić się nie da. Specjalnie w sądzie zadawałem pytania świadkom – wszyscy odpowiedzieli negując. Aż sędzia powiedział, iż stawiam dziwne pytania, nie było niczym złym, iż znajdowałem się w elektrowni. Nie było o tym nic i w poprzednich zeznaniach świadków. Nie miało to miejsca i 26 kwietnia. A więc, prokurator jak i domorosły prokurator Miedwiediew mówią nieprawdę. Brak szacunku do operatorów aż zanadto! Na jakiej podstawie taki wniosek? Specjalnie G. Miedwiediewowi wyjaśnię. Nie ma żadnego naruszenia w podnoszeniu mocy przez L. Toptunowa. Zgodnie z p. 6.7. Typowego Regulaminu spadek mocy do takiego poziomu jest cząstkowym rozładowaniem bloku i dla podniesienia nie potrzeba minimalnego zapasu reaktywności w postaci 30 prętów, które są potrzebne przy krótkotrwałym zatrzymaniu. Wystarczy 15 trzonów. A tyle było. Ponieważ o północy przy mocy 760 MW zapas wynosił 24 pręty, po pół godziny (spadek o 00:28) nie mógł pogłębić się w skutek zatrucia. A efekt mocy wydawał nam się negatywny. Wzdychanie pełne żalu: „Ech, Diatłow, Diatłow, ty nie wiesz, jak szybko się reaktor zatruwa” – ma się nijak. Diatłow dawno by to opanował. I chociaż, kiedy wróciłem na BSzczU, operatorzy już podnosili moc, pozwoliłbym albo rozkazał to czynić, gdybym był obecny przy spadku. Wszystko w zgodzie z Regulaminem. I nic nikomu nie wypominałem. Nie znam operatorów, którzy z tej albo innej przyczyny obniżyli moc. L. Toptunow – młody operator, nawet przy błędzie bym mu nie robił wyrzutów. Potem, przy rozliczeniu, normalnie, wskazałbym na błędy, ale to potem. Długi czas praktyki z operatorami wpoił regułę (stosowana do wszystkich): operatorowi przy sterze żadnych wytykanych błędów. On i bez bury przeżywa to, co się stało, a brak reakcji na to go nie krępuje. Nikt w elektrowni nie mógł powiedzieć, że go wyzywałem, kiedy był za sterami. Oni w stresie jeszcze więcej błędów by narobili. Swoją drogą, nie przypominam sobie, a pamięć mam dobrą, żeby któregoś i później zwymyślał. Zaraz po zmianie robi się krótkie zebranie, gdzie uczestnicy dzielą się swoimi obserwacjami i zapiskami. Często z tego jeszcze żadnych wniosków nie da rady wyciągnąć. Dopiero po analizie przyrządów dochodzi do ostatecznego rozrachunku. Wszystko się czyni, kiedy emocje już opadną. Karą było, jeśli się dopuściło błędów, obcięcie pensji o 30-30, rzadko 50%. Lecz jeśli człowiek umie spojrzeć na siebie krytycznie, to żadna to obraza. Podczas całej mojej kariery w elektrowni ani razu nie odsunąłem od pracy żadnego operatora. Po co miałbym to robić 26 kwietnia: pozwolenie dyspozytora na zakończenie było, wszystkie prace wykonane. Eksperymentu nie przeprowadzono, to przeprowadzono by po remoncie, żaden termin nas nie gonił, ponieważ system wprowadzano dopiero po dopracowaniu bezwładnościowego wzbudzenia generatora i testów na wolnym przebiegu. A już przy absolutnej konieczności zmiany operatora, na przykład, bo zobaczeniu, że operator jest zbity z tropu poprzez spadek mocy, zastąpiłbym go kimś innym, bez żadnych gróźb. Tym bardziej, że wybierać było w kim. Biegał Diatłow po pomieszczeniu i tracił cenny czas? Diatłow biegał… co prawda, po lesie, ale to nie ma znaczenia. Na BSzczU nikt nigdy nie widział, żebym biegał. Nagle 26 kwietnia miałbym zacząć? Takie kretyńskie zachowanie przełożonego na BSzczU samo w sobie może doprowadzić do katastrofy. Lecz niczego takiego nie było. 26 kwietnia 1986 roku dwa razy podniosłem ton – pierwszy rozkaz: „Wszyscy do rezerwowych panelu sterowania” i drugi, kiedy A.F. Kabanow zaczął mówić, że laboratorium drgań zostaje na sali, rozkazałem natychmiast opuścić blok. Ale to już było po eksplozji. G. Miedwiediew w powieści pisze także o tych, którzy pozostali popatrzeć z poprzedniej zmiany, czyli o Ju. Tregubie i S. Gaznie. Oto co oni odpisali w odpowiedzi na moje pytania. Ju. Tregub. Do awarii rozmów podniesionym głosem nie było, nie miały miejsca również oznaki niezadowolenia z powodu spadku mocy. Nie starano się odsunąć od panelu L. Toptunowa, pozostał on przy sterze do końca. Po spadku mocy włączono ARM i wedle rozkazu NSB A. Akimowa, jak uważam w zgodności z Wami i NSS, zaczęto podnosić moc do 200 MW. Nic, co można by potraktować jako nieprawidłowość z powodu podnoszenia mocy, nie zaobserwowałem. (07.06.90 r.). S. Gazni. Przed awarią nie słyszałem żadnych strofowań doniosłym głosem, jedynie rozkazy dotyczące odpowiedniego przeprowadzenia testu. Podczas spadku mocy podchodziłem do panelu SIUR-a, gdzie Toptunow zażarcie w napięciu walczył z podniesieniem i ustabilizowaniem mocy reaktora. Nie było żadnej propozycji ani próby odsunięciu L. Toptunowa, a także żadnej presji z Waszej strony w kierunku A. Akimowa czy L. Toptunowa, który rzekomo odmawiał podnoszenia mocy po spadku. Nie widziałem także żadnego niezadowolenia z powodu wykonywanych czynności. Sądzę, że gdyby doszło do konfliktu na BSzczU, byłby on zauważalny. (07.06.90 r.). Jakieś tam rozmowy o usunięciu Toptunowa były. Doszło do nich potem, jak Akimow nakazał Toptunowowi i Krischenbaumowi iść na trzeci blok, uwzględniając stan radiacyjni oraz ich ówczesną nieprzydatność. To było równo godzinę po awarii. Jeszcze jeden fragment wymaga wyjaśnienia, ponieważ jest on związany z rzekomym narażeniem na napromieniowanie poprzez rozkaz Diatłowa, wedle którego nakazane było zrobić obchód po całej elektrowni, jak twierdzi Miedwiediew. I skąd on o tym wszystkim wie? Ja o niczym nie opowiadałem Miedwiediewowi, a on wie. Pierewaczenko nikomu i dzikim tańcu nie mówił, ale Miedwiediew tę historie zna. Nikt nie słyszał o usunięciu L. Toptunowa ze stanowiska, oprócz Miedwiediewa. Nikt nie widział oporu A. Akimowa i L. Toptunowa, tylko Miedwiediew widział. Jak widać, Miedwiediew zna to co było i czego nie było. W zasadzie, pisze on o tym, do czego nie doszło. Taki już „dokumentalista”. Jak było, już opisywałem. W.P. Briuchanow mnie o nic nie pytał ani przez telefon, ani w schronie, kiedy tam przybyłem. Z N.M. Fominem 26 kwietnia w ogóle nie rozmawiałem. Gdybym uważał, że reaktor jest cały, to bez pytania zorganizowałbym nawodnienie reaktora. Śmiem twierdzić, że nie ma człowieka znającego ode mnie lepiej sale reaktora w tej elektrowni. Przy braku ludzi, poprosiłbym o wsparcie Briuchanowa, jednak tego nie zrobiłem, co jasno świadczy o tym, co sądziłem o stanie reaktora. Utwierdzenie G. Miedwiediewa o mężnym, acz daremnym oporze L. Toptunowa i A. Akimowa – co najmniej dziwne. Tak, Leonid Toptunow faktycznie, ze względu na hierarchie, nie mógł nic zrobić. Lecz swoim zachowaniem, kiedy powrócił na blok, udowodnił sumienność sprawy. A wszystkie czynności dotyczące odłączania mechanizmów, wyłączania z prądu, zlewanie olejów turbinowych, wypieranie wodoru z generatorów, czyli działania mające na celu zapobiec dalszym pożarom, przeprowadzono pod komendą Aleksandra Akimowa. Nic innego pożytecznego w takiej sytuacji nie można było uczynić. A to co zrobiono – a zrobiono dużo – było konieczne. Aleksandr Akimow był dobrym, wyjątkowo sumiennym pracownikiem. I umarł godnie samego siebie. Rozpatrzyliśmy już techniczną stronę powieści G. Miedwiediewa. Proszę zwrócić uwagę na pierwsze cytaty i przypisy między nimi. Wszystko kłamstwo. Dalej nie będę już analizował, ale można sprawdzić samemu. Wszystek nadal fałszywe. Jak leci! Co tyczy się pozostałej części książki, nie mogę się wypowiedzieć na temat jej autentyczności, pomijając kwestie autora. Z jednym z tych, z którymi rozmawiał G. Miedwiediew, także rozmawiałem. W 1990 roku Wiktor Smagin mówił, że jego wypowiedź została przez G. Miedwiediewa zniekształcona. To samo mówiła i L. Akimowa. Niemożna powiedzieć, że autor zrezygnował ze swego stylu. Naturalistyczna wizja pożerania psa przez świnie nieoddane stopnia tego, że autor w mieście pojawił się na pięć minut. Niby świnie specjalnie w oczekiwaniu na G. Miedwiediewa odkładały ucztę. Sam swoim istnieniem dementuje informacje podawane przez Miedwiediewa, jakoby pod reaktorem promieniowanie wynosiło 15-20 tys. rentgenów. Dwukrotnie obchodziłem blok dookoła, czas tam spędzony to około 20-30 minut w różnych miejscach. Wyliczyli mi, że otrzymałem 550 remów. Gdybym dostał więcej – nie żyłbym. Ogólnie, dość widoczna jest lubość autora do wyolbrzymień. Toli Sitinkowi wyliczył 2000 remów, jakby śmiertelna dawką nie było 500-600 remów. Taka dawka już nie tragedia? Teraz spójrzmy na „Raport z Czarnobyla” ogółem. Co on zawiera? To, co mówiły i komisje – winny za eksplozje jest personel na czele z Diatłowem. Nie całkiem zgodnie? No, owszem, mówi także i o niedociągnięciach w reaktorze. Lecz to tylko dla niepoznaki. Teraz można reaktor RBMK i jego twórców bronić bez uznania czegokolwiek w reaktorze. Jednak autor tak to poukładał, że wszystko jedno, winny jest personel. Diatłow winny nawet temu, że nie domyślił się, iż zrzucanie AZ niesie ze sobą straszne konsekwencje. Żadna komisja ani prokurator nawet na to nie wpadli, pojmując bezsens sformułowania, a G. Miedwiediew dalej swoje. Okazuje się, że i tak można. No, o Diatłowie już mówiliśmy, wystarczy. Operator reaktora L. Toptunow młodu, jemu jeszcze, widzieli Państwo, „on był młodym i niedoświadczonym fachowcem, wiedza nie przesiąkła tak jeszcze jego kości i krwi…”, a więc… A więc co? Jakich to nieścisłości dopuścił się L. Toptunow? Nie po Miedwiewowemu. Racja, spadła mu moc, ale to z winy przejścia na niesprawny regulator. Niechajby był roztargniony i słabo wyszkolony. Sprawę sądową mu wytaczać? Moc spadła, ale ją podniósł. Wszystko zgodnie z wytycznymi Regulaminu. Brał pod uwagę zapas reaktywności? Na pewno. Czy reaktor miał zgodne z wymaganiami zabezpieczenia? Nie. Już nie mówię nawet o AZ. Urządzenia pomiarowe zupełnie się nie przydały 26 kwietnia, jak i w wielu innych normalnych procesach. Otóż tak. Zgodnie z prawem. O ludzkim zachowaniu nie mówię – to Miedwiediewowi obce. Przypomnę. Ponad tysiąc procedur na godzinę musi wykonać operator, mierząc ponad 4000 parametrów. I obwiniać takiego o zaniechanie jednego parametru, skoro urządzenie pomiarowe go mierzące praktycznie nie działa? Akimow Aleksander – nie pracował zbyt długo na reaktorach. Miał tylko praktykę jako przygotowanie do stanowiska. I jeszcze będąc kierownikiem bloku miesiąc przed awarią. Była możliwość, więc dałem mu popracować. A co on rzekomo źle zrobił? Wyciągnął obronę, a innym trybom ochronnym zmienił ustawienia – jak mówią dokumenty. „Zabrakło charaktery. Podporządkował się.” Nikt na niego nie naciskał, nic źle nie zrobił. Proszę spojrzeć, co pisze G. Miedwiediew: :„Sumaryczne zużycie wody przez reaktor wzrosło ze standardowych 45 tysięcy do 60 tysięcy m3/h, co jest niewyobrażalnym naruszeniem zasad eksploatacji.” Powołując się na liczbowe dane z Regulaminu: * nie 60 tys., tylko 56 tys. nie więcej; * nie 45 tysięcy, a 48; * w momencie naciskania przycisku było i 48 tys.; * nie ma w Regulaminie, ani żadnym innym dokumencie wzmianki o maksymalnym zużyciu termoprzekaźnika. Po co, na czyje zlecenie Grigorij Justinowicz Miedwiediew takie kłamstwa do całej pulu dodatkowo wymyśla? A kwintesencją powieści jest następująca fraza: „Jednak, należy sprawiedliwie przyznać, że wyrok śmierci, który się wykonał, był definiowany w pewnym stopniu przez samą konstrukcje RBMK. Należało tylko znaleźć odpowiednie środki, by w wypadkach nie dopuścić do ujawnienia się tych cech. A to uczyniono.” (podkreślenie moje – A.D.) Już mówiłem, że nie można bronić reaktora i jego twórców, nie uznając „usterek”. * „sprawiedliwie przyznać” – kamuflaż. Żadnego zewu sprawiedliwości w tym zdaniu nie ma. * Proszę zwrócić uwagę na „w pewnym stopniu”. No, w pewnym stopniu to każdy uznaje, prócz samego akademika A.P. Aleksandrowa. Trzykrotny Bohater. Po pierwsze. Reaktor RBMK-86 nie odpowiadał trzydziestu dwom wymaganiom normatywnych dokumentów, z czego piętnaście, jak wskazała komisja N.A. Steinberga, miało bezpośrednio wpływ na wydarzenia z 26 kwietnia. W dokumentach prawnych nie ma zbyt wielu wymagań, ponieważ wykonanie każdego z nich byłoby wysoce kosztowne. Zawarte są tam tylko absolutne wymagania. W tym wypadku, nie spełniono ich aż piętnaście. Po drugie. Reaktor ze względu na dodatni współczynnik mocy był dynamicznie niestabilny, a wadliwa konstrukcja prętów SUZ wnosiła dodatnią reaktywność. Nic więcej do katastrofy nie trzeba. Właśnie dlatego doszło do wybuchu z 26 kwietnia. Jeśli to jest tym „w pewnym stopniu”, to co byłoby całością? Obwiniać personel o awarię nie należy nawet w „w pewnym stopniu”. Nasze działania były zgodne z oficjalną dokumentacją, jedyne możliwe niedopatrzenie w związku z zapasem reaktywności jest spowodowane po części przyrządzeniem reaktora. Temu reaktorowi żaden zbieg okoliczności do eksplozji nie był potrzebny. On mógł wybuchnąć jeszcze w wielu sytuacjach. Brak krytyki władzy teraz u nas niemodny. Lecz u Miedwiediewa jest tak, że cała ta krytyki sprzeciwia się elementarnym tezom. Tak jest z krytyką resortów w sprawie uzgodnienia programu – oni go absolutnie nie widzieli. Tak jest z ilością wyrzuconych materiałów z reaktora – sprawozdanie dowodowe z dziesiątkami tysięcy parametrów, oczywiście, przedstawi tezę zatrzymania. Tak jest z twierdzeniem, że B.Je. Szczerbina i Ju.A. Izrael na konferencji prasowej 6 maja 1986 roku oświadczyli: promieniotwórczość w rejonie czwartego bloku wynosi zaledwie 25 mR/h. Mówili oni co innego. Krytykować i Szczerbinę, i Izraela, i resorty jest za co, lecz G. Miedwiediew wcale tego nie zamierzał robić. I to widać z jego życiowej postawy. W ciągu całej powieści przedstawia swój pociąg do możnych tego świata. Proszę spojrzeć, on z ministrami, generałami. Aż za nadto ma parcie, by należeć do grona wielkich. Wychylenie się z szeregu może przynieść tylko najwyżej oryginalność. A tak, to wszystko w porządku. Poparł wersję rządową. Lojalista. Nie rozumiem, co miał na myśli B. Kurkin mówiąc, że publikując „Raport z Czarnobyla” autor wykazał się niezwykłą odwagą. Do czego tu potrzebna odwaga? Dodał oszczerstwa na nieżyjących i skazanych w więzieniach. Mężny człowiek! Jeżeli on jest mężny, to kogóż nazywać chamem, oszczercą? Z przedmową Andrieja Dmitriewicza Sacharowa z „Raportu z Czarnobyla” mogę tylko powiedzieć: zaiste, nigdy porządny człowiek nie nauczy rozpoznawać się dwulicowości. Ju. N. Szczerbak Powieść „CZARNOBYL” W tym wypadku sprawa prostsza. Powieść „Czarnobyl” na pierwszy rzut oka nie ma aspiracji bycia „wybitnym” dziełem typu „Raport z Czarnobyla”. Z jakiegoś powodu Jurij Nikolajewicz Szczerbak złożył obietnicę: „nie mogę pozwolić sobie na żadne fałszywe słowo (z resztą, powieściopisarzom też to nie przystoi), nie mam prawa do publikowania domysłów i przypuszczeń”. Z takim nastawieniem nic sensownego nie wyjdzie. Otóż, u G. Miedwiediewa powołuje się na liczby… z księżyca, nawiązuje do Regulaminu… którego na oczy nie widział i wychodzi dokument przekonywujący. Jednakże w powieści Ju. N. Szczerbaka nie wszystko wiernie spisane. Nie dlatego, że przekształcone czy zmanipulowane są wypowiedzi respondentów, one same w sobie są nielogiczne i kłamliwe. Mam kilka zarzutów w stronę technicznego opisu katastrofy. Przede wszystkim, chodzi o przekonanie, że do awarii mogło dojść zarówno podczas zmiany I. Kazaczkowa (od 8 do 16 godziny 25 kwietnia) jak i Ju. Treguba (od 16 do 24 godziny 25 kwietnia), lecz eksperyment został przeniesiony na nocną zmianę. Więc autor łączy awarię z próbami bezwładnościowymi TG. Takiego związku nie ma. Do awarii doszło podczas eksperymentu, lecz mogło dojść do tego w każdym innym momencie cyrklu pracy, a zwłaszcza przy trybie zatrzymania, podczas przeładowywania kaset. Fakt, A. Uskow twierdzi, że gdyby test przeprowadzono przy uruchomieniu bloku, do awarii by nie doszło. Tylko zapomina A. Uskow, że w pierwszych miesiącach po uruchomieniu do awarii w ogóle dojść nie mogło. Reaktor całkowicie inny! Kiedy w reaktorze znajduje się ponad 200 DP, to jego parowy efekt reaktywności jest negatywny, a duża ilość DP rekompensuje efekt prętów SUZ przy wejściu. Obecność dużej ilości pochłaniaczy nie pozwoli na destabilizacje reaktora w dolnej części strefy aktywnej podczas wypychania wody w kanałach SUZ. A właśnie przez to doszło do wybuchu reaktora, bez względu na wykonywane czynności. Absolutnie niezrozumiała wypowiedź I. Kazaczkowa: „Kierownikowi zmiany bloku – czyli sobie – dałbym osiem lat. I gdyby to się stało na mojej zmianie, zrozumiałbym, że to moja wina, sprawiedliwie.” To jego „czyli sobie” – czcza gadanina. On by dał A. Akimowowi. W sądzie I. Kazaczkow absolutnie słusznie powiedział, że jeżeli na trzecim bloku nie przeprowadzi się modernizacji, to on zrezygnuje z pracy. Jego własne słowa: „Jeśli tak, to uruchomienie odbędzie się beze mnie”. Czyli, człowiek rozumie – na wadliwym reaktorze strach pracować. Teraz, kiedy już wie, co to było za monstrum, przyznaje, że podczas jego zmiany także mogło do tego dojść. Czyli bez względu na operatora: Kazaczkowa, Akimowa, Treguba… Co oznacza, że to przez czynnik reaktora doszło do awarii, a nie czynnik operatora. Jednak Akimowowi dałby osiem lat. I jeszcze uznaje to za sprawiedliwość. Nie chcę rozumieć! W sprawie podnoszenia mocy po spadku. Wedle zeznań G. P. Mietlienko jestem przekonany, że nie było go przy procederze od samego początku. A to już stawia w innym świetle przytaczanie tezy, gdzie mówili, że wówczas byłem. Byłem, nie byłem, wszystko jedno – na moich barkach i tak spoczywa cała odpowiedzialność. Albo jak, albo Akimow dał rozporządzenie o podnoszeniu mocy i to żadne wykroczenie. Jak spytałem Akimowa, do jakiego poziomu spadła moc, on powiedział, że na 30 MW – pozwoliłbym podnosić. Nie mam powodu, by nie wierzyć Akimowowi, on był porządnych fachowcem i uczciwym człowiekiem. Także spadek mocy do 30-40 MW uznała komisja Mieszkowa, a tam nie brakowało „życzliwych”, którzy od razu by wyłapali spadek mocy do zera. Tak samo komisja Szaszarina i rządowa. Tylko sądowo-techniczna komisja, gdzie nie było nikogo pracującego na reaktorach, absolutnie bezzasadnie mówi i spadku mocy do poziomu zerowego. Po analizie wykresów mocy jestem przekonany, że nie było mniej niż 30 MW. A to według Regulaminu jest „częściowym obniżeniem mocy”. I nie jest błędem podnoszenie mocy. A zapas reaktywności wówczas nie mógł być mniejszy niż 15 prętów. O północy wynosił 24 pręty, taki jest zapis w logu. Załóżmy nawet najbardziej skrajny wariant – moc skoczyła z 50% na 0. W ciągu pół godziny zatrucie nie jest w stanie zmniejszyć o 9 prętów – proszę spojrzeć na krzywą zatrucia. Współczynnik mocy proszę uważać za ujemny, takim on się nam wówczas wydawał. Więc za co tak „surowo karać” Akimowa czy Diatłowa? Działali w zgodności z dokumentacją eksploatacyjną. Trzeba się było zastanowić I. Kazaczkowi, zanim powiedział: „Lecz oni chcieli na siłę dokończyć testy”. Właśnie na jego zmianie w 1985 roku doszło do konieczności uruchomienia AZ przez nieprawidłową pracę mechanizmów. Przy pierwszym punkcie wytyczonych prac. Nie było zapasu reaktywności 55 prętów, więc Diatłow nakazał ochładzać reaktor, nic nie czyniąc. Już wszystko prawie było wykonane, lecz wina leży po stronie Diatłowa. Utarł się bardzo dziwny zwyczaj. Kiedy człowiekowi zadają bezsensowne pytanie, daje się on wodzić jak ciele na sznurku, zamiast odpowiedzieć: „Przepraszam, pytanie jest niepoprawne”. I Arkadij Uskow męczył się, czy poddać się naciskom kierownika, czy nie. Zdecydował się poddać. I nie było żadnego nacisku, ani żadnego naruszenia. Panowie, kiedy to zaczniemy myśleć? A. Uskow poczuł się urażony, kiedy mu to powiedziałem przy spotkaniu. A za co się obrażać? Ten sam łotrowski rodzaj oskarżenia, kiedy się rozumie problem i szczerze współczuj personelowi, dlaczego się naruszeń dopuszczał. U ludzie tworzy się dziwne zjawisko – jeśli współczują personelowi, to zapewne uznają, że naruszenia były. W tej sytuacji na myśl przychodzi sentencja: Boże, uchowaj mnie od takich przyjaciół, bo od wrogów sam się obronię. Wypowiedzi W.A. Żylcowa nie będę komentował. Wystarczająco już powiedziałem. Tylko jedno: :„Co więcej, doszło do tej rzadkiej sytuacji, w której AZ stał się inicjatorem rozbiegu reaktora. AZ zachowywałoby się normalnie, gdyby nie błędy SIUR-a L. Toptunowa. Bo hamulcem się hamuje, a nie rozpędza samochód.” Po takiej wypowiedzi człowieka, który „całe swoje życie zadedykował energetyce jądrowej”, rodzą się pytania: * W.A. Żylcowemu nie jest wiadome, że AZ nie rzadko, ani nie często, ale zawsze powinno być urządzeniem hamującym? * W.A. Żylcow uznaje anomalie w obronie, jednocześnie obwiniając personel? * W. A. Żylcow jedzie samochodem, widzi człowieka, naciska hamulec. Samochód zamiast zwolnić, przyspiesza i zabija człowieka. Siebie będzie obwiniał W.A. Żylcow? Siebie samego by za winnego nie uważał, personel jednak – tak. Nie mogę się nadziwić, jakim cudem, panowie uczeni i nieuczeni tak łatwo uznają, że awaryjna ochrona spowodowała skok mocy reaktora (!!!) jednocześnie obwiniając personel. Nienormalne. Absurd.